Depuis quand je dois t'aimer ?
by Nicolina
Summary: Depuis quand je dois t'aimer ? Ta demande est idiote... Slash HPDM


**Depuis quand je dois t'aimer ?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de ????

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Voilà un nouveau one-shot. J'avais juste envie d'écrire une fiction, et voilà. C'était pour changer un peu de mon livre. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon livre est édité, mais toujours pas de date de sortie. Ce sera sûrement en septembre.

Un mot à Vif d'or, je ne sais pas si tu as commencé le livre, mais j'espère que ça te plait. (En espérant, que ça ne te déçoive pas.)

Bonne lecture.

-Depuis quand je dois t'aimer ?

Il sourit cet abruti, pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit ? Ça n'a rien de drôle. Je n'ai pas aimé poser cette question, elle est complètement idiote, mais il fallait que je lui dise.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Depuis quand je dois t'aimer ?

-Ta demande est idiote.

-Je le sais bien, mais vu ce que nous faisons ensemble depuis quelque temps, je n'ai pas eu le choix de te le demander.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas parce que nous faisons ce genre de chose, qu'il faut obligatoirement que tu me poses cette question.

Il m'exaspère. À quoi je m'attendais venant de lui, en fait rien, je ne m'attendais à rien. Il réagit à peine à ma demande. Je me retourne, le regarder me tape sur les nerfs, pourtant je sais que j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement. Quel idiot d'avoir posé cette question, mais… dois-je vraiment le regretter.

-Si j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dois le savoir, mais toi.

-Dans notre cas, je dirais que c'est plutôt à toi de le savoir. Suis-je en train de devenir fou ?

-Fou, tu l'as toujours été, alors ça ne change pas beaucoup.

-Quel compliment.

Il sourit. Mais depuis quand a-t-il envie de faire ça ? Sourire, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Son attitude ne reflète pas sa personnalité habituelle. Mais peut-être est-ce parce que nous sommes dans ce lit, et qu'il n'arrête pas de me caresser les cheveux. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir, mais pourtant je veux ma réponse.

-Tu trouves que c'est un compliment ? Demande-t-il.

-Non, enfin ne détourne pas la conversation. Réponds-moi, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Calme-toi, sinon, c'est moi qui vais te calmer. . .à ma manière.

-Alors, réponds-moi bon sang.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie.

-Alors, c'est. . . c'est que. . . j'en sais rien moi.

-Ne t'égare pas, ce n'est pas moi qui cogite.

-Je sais très bien que c'est moi qui cogite, mais réponds à ma question. Depuis quand je dois t'aimer ?

Il penche la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon torse. Il commence à m'embrasser. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas répondre, c'est pour cela qu'il essaie de détourner la conversation, en me faisant. . . ce genre de chose.

-Tu es un idiot, dis-je.

-Ne me traite pas d'idiot.

Je le repousse. Pourquoi essaie-t-il toujours d'éluder la question. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je ressens.

-Réponds-moi.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Elle est vraiment idiote ta question. Toi seul peut savoir. Je ne peux pas penser à ta place.

-Mais. . .

-Il n'y a pas de mais, réfléchis tout seul et laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai envie.

Il se rapproche de moi et m'oblige à m'allonger encore une fois. Depuis quand dois-je l'aimer ? Mais est-ce vraiment une obligation ? N'est-ce pas de l'envie ? Mais depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? La première fois que je l'ai vu, ou la premier fois qu'on s'est embrassé, depuis. . . qu'on a fait l'amour ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me redresse, l'obligeant à se pousser. Tout ce qu'il fait me plait, alors pourquoi je me pose tant de questions ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux entendre quoi ? Dit-il. Tu ne veux pas m'entendre que tu m'aimes depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tu veux savoir si moi je t'aime.

-Je. . . ne. . .

-Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu as envie que je te dise que je t'aime, comme ça tu sauras, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire.

Il se rapproche de moi. Est-ce que ce sera toujours ainsi ? Va-t-il toujours s'amuser avec moi.

-Arrête, dis-je.

-Bon sang, c'est toi qui dois arrêter de te prendre la tête. Tu n'as rien compris. Crois-tu que je serais resté avec toi si longtemps, si je ne t'aimais pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es bouché ?

-Je. . .

-Tu es toujours aussi lent, Potter. Si tu veux savoir depuis quand tu dois m'aimer, alors, je dirais, depuis toujours et pour toujours. Et tu ne dois pas m'aimer, tu dois avoir envie.

-Je dois avoir envie ?

-Oui.

-Alors, j'en ai sûrement envie, dis-je avec un sourire. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je là ?

-On se le demande. Tu es là sûrement pour prendre ton pied avec le plus beau gosse du monde magique.

-Non.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je remets en cause sa beauté. Mais bien sûr que non. Je le taquine et j'ai toujours aimé ça.

-Je fais l'amour, avec la personne la plus belle du monde, dis-je avec un sourire.

Depuis quand dois-je t'aimer, Drago ? Je crois que cette question ne se pose même plus. Ce n'est pas que je dois t'aimer, c'est que je veux t'aimer.

**Fin !**

Alors ?

Tout le monde.

Nicolina


End file.
